mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gongoro
Warning Seriously? You're trying to censor a few swear words on the MORTAL KOMBAT Wiki? Are you going to start censoring the GTA Wiki too? And furthermore, you did it without permission (even if you did ask for it, you'd get a big fat 'no'), you don't decide what's censored and what's not. If you continue to do so, you might receive a ban. Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 05:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) The Mortal Kombat game is for adults so why would you censor words from an adults game seriously?—Riley Heligo 10:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Why did you censor those swearwords?? Well, maybe because someone did that before! Guys, you should check a page's history before starting accusing people! Also you undid each one of his edits for no reason, like he's a spammer or vandal! That's a way to keep new contributors away! You have to excuse them, Gongoro, but for some reason, editors with 1000+ edits fell like they're the owners of the Wiki and the only ones able to make edits, reverting each other edit, no matter if it's an improvement. I've seen them undoing even simple grammar fixes! That's a reason why I've stopped editing here, lately.--Kombatgod 13:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Kombatgod, you are easily one of the most idiotic users I've seen in a while. Don't you think it's possible we know someone did that before? Don't you think it's possible that an admin such as myself has the mental capacity to understand that Gongoro here isn't the only one? We've reverted things like this before you twit, perhaps YOU need to check a page's history. I didn't undo his good edits (the ones that correct grammar and spelling), only the bad edits. And no, it's not going to keep new editors away, you don't know that, so stop assuming so. It's never happened before, and unless someone extremely sensitive comes here, it's not going to happen anytime soon. What are we accusing him of now? There's plenty of reason in every revert, you just lack the common sense to see it. And LOL @ your hypocrisy, we're not allowed to accuse people (which we didn't do at all), yet you can accuse us of thinking we're egotistical assholes who think we own the place. Listen kid, you obviously know nothing of what we think or do, so stop blabbering on about it like a moron. And about us "undoing" grammar edits, that's a lie, and lying to get a point across makes you look even more idiotic. And your logic is so laughably terrible, so because some other jackass censored the swears, that gives Gongoro immediate permission to do the same? No. I suggest that you avoid being a half-witted know-it-all prick in the future, Kombatgod, it's quite humiliating on your part. As one final word on your idiocy, as an admin, I bring the law into town, and Gongoro can't go on breaking said law. This is why his bad edits go and his good edits stay. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 14:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Woah, relax! I just said that you did accused Gongoro to be some kind of vandal by giving this menacing "warning" and undoing his edits (ok, not all, most of them), while only one of his 14 edits was replacing "Heck" to "F**k", and someone else before replaced "Fuck" with "Heck"! Then, when I said some editors think to rule here, apart from you confirming this with your angry answer, it's obvious that I can't know exactly what you think, but I was just sharing my feelings with Gongoro. Some editors apart from rightfully undoing when wrong things have been added or facts have been delated, they also undo just minor changes. It totally gives the feeling that while it's obviously ok to add stuff that's missing, we can't make minor adjustments, because things are fine as they are and must be kept this way. Saying that I lied is totally pointless, just check the recent changes to figure what I say: while surely most of you are not so stupid to revert a simple word fix, it happens lots of times that a person makes such change along with other ones, and all their edits are then blindly deleted without even a comment in the summary. It's not a good feeling and made at least me leave here for some time, but still, even if it never happened as you said, I talked about potential, it's all about being nice to other user, something you might need some time to learn.--Kombatgod 16:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Four things: 1. Who the fuck called him a vandal? Oh that's right, no one. A warning, which anyone can get, does not mean he's a vandal, you're foolish if you actually thought that. 2. LOL, I'm not even angry. Why is it that every backwards ass idiot I come across immediately thinks I'm angry when curse words are used? It's putrid logic. 3. No shit. -_- It's obvious to everyone with even half a brain that the moronic Anon changed it. Their edits were around the same time, and no one was really on at said time. But, when everyone got here, both edits were REVERTED. Your logic is fucking terrible. 4. Awww, that's cute, you're upset because I'm not the nice and tighty gentleman admin you want me to be. Well junior, let me put it softly, I have no patience for half-witted people like you. I'm not going to be gentle, I'm not going to be nice. If you don't like it, I don't care. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 17:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Point 2: Okay, you're not angry, you're a spamming asshole. Archived. So, I'm not lowering myself to your level responding to your provocations. I won't try discussing your other points. I only want to point out that you only answered to my sentences concerning Gongoro's behaviour, something I don't care too much. You haven't justified the behaviour of guys like you, except for your declaration of shittiness in point 4.--Kombatgod 20:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) LOLWUT @spamming asshole. I am an asshole, this is true, but I am no spammer. You don't even know what a spammer is, do you? This shit's hilarious, man. Keep up with the stupidity, it seems endless at this points. Also, nice contradictory. "you're a spamming asshole", then "I'm not lowering myself to your level responding to your provocations". There's nothing to justify, as it's already justified. If you dislike my behavior, again, I don't care, and I never will. And finally, for the love of god, if you're going to argue, have some decent grammar. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) It's no problem You didn't know, it's all fine. Also, I respect you for apologizing. And disregard the argument above. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 22:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Damn look at this old ass website! The good old days! leedberg.com/mk/tophtm Gongoro 05:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC)